wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tell Tale Board
The Tell Tale Board is the first half of the ninth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 35th episode overall. Overview After wrecking Lil Rob's new board, Meaty lies and says Denise broke it. Will Meaty come clean before he goes mad with guilt? Synopsis The Grinders are outside waiting for Rob's mail to be delivered. To Lil Rob, he ordered the Ultimate Skateboard, that is turned on to help a skater from pebbles and other yields. While Jay Jay questions to Rob that how he retrieved the board, Rob flashbacks about working by giving Denise a pedicure, or foot massage. Finally, the mail was delivered, before the Ultimate Skateboard pops out by itself. The Grinders go insane by skating on it; however, Meaty restricted them not to touch, look, or think about it, promised to Lil Rob. Denise is the only one to stalk Rob by taking the Ultimate Board away from him with her shedded skin, causing him to freak out. Before Lil Rob attempts to ride on the Ultimate Skateboard, Gene plans to take Lil Rob to the warehouse, led to Rob's dismay. After Rob and Gene leaves to the warehouse. The Grinders are hasty to ride on it, but Meaty defends the Ultimate Skateboard by ratting them out. After the Grinders disappointingly leave, Meaty is too hasty to ride the Ultimate Skateboard. While Meaty summons the Ultimate Skateboard as no one is looking, he accidentally slipped out of it, until it was demolished by a shredder. Meaty tries to fix it the best he can, but the owl destroys it by it own. Lil Rob arrives, as Meaty starts to worry by burying it to the ground, where Rob cannot see it. Anxious about the Ultimate Skateboard, Meaty hoaxes that Denise is the one who destroys the board. Meaty's lie grew Lil Rob exasperated and angrily calls Denise. About later, Denise proves that she did not touches Lil Rob's Ultimate Skateboard. Gene declares a family meeting and the argument goes on, before Meaty senses that the Ultimate Skateboard returns alive. Meaty tries to abandon the skatebord, but it keeps on returning. In order to stop both of the siblings arguing, Meaty regretfully tells the truth to Lil Rob that he accidentally destroyed the Ultimate Skateboard, and haunting him by returning it. Rob calmly proves that the GPS did this, by returning to its owner. Meaty is shamefully given the task to do foot massages to Rob and Denise... Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Denise Supporting Characters *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Gene Major Events *The pebbles makes it TV appearance, since its own short, and they probably appear in the next segment. Trivia Running Gags *Lil Rob's dramatic comment ("FOREEEEEVEEER!") was created by a gag. *Meaty shouts "OOOWWWWLL!" when an owl swoops the Ultimate Board away from him and drops it to the shredder. Allusions *Lil Rob's "dead" freak-out creates an allusion to The Scream painting. The episode is typically the second to have The Scream reference, after Board Senseless. *'The Tell Tale Board' is a reference of Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart. Gallery Screenshots The Ultimate Skateboard.png|The Ultimate Skateboard Rob Freak Out.png|Rob's freaking out, as Denise manages to touch the Ultimate skateboard by herself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders